Some downhole tools include one or more devices that perform core analysis of subterranean formations. The core analysis may measure the chemical or physical properties of a core extracted from the subterranean formations. Various systems perform the core analysis such as systems employing radioisotopic sources. The radioisotopic sources, however, may be subject to special handling and regulations. Other sources, by comparison, are relatively safe and not subject to strict regulations. Thus, core analysis systems performing measurements on formation cores in a coring tool lowered in a wellbore can provide the wanted properties without introducing the safety concerns.